dollarstrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Consuelo Baxter
Consuelo Baxter is a major character featured in A Fistful of Dollars. She is the the wife of John Baxter, a weapons smuggler and the Sheriff of San Miguel, and the mother of Antonio. Biography Early life Nothing is known of Consuelo's early life. She was likely born in Mexico and, at some point, she met and married John Baxter, who led illegal operations to smuggle weapons from Mexico into the United States. He based his operations out of the small border town of San Miguel, and she seemed supportive of his lifestyle. However, they soon came into conflict with Don Miguel Rojo and his brothers, the leaders of another gang of smugglers in the same town. A Fistful of Dollars After the mysterious stranger arrives in town, he learns of the feud between the Baxters and Rojos from Silvanito, the local cantina owner. Later, after Ramón Rojo leads a gang of bandits in a massacre of Mexican soldiers along the Rio Bravo, the Stranger collects two corpses and stages them at the local cemetery. After informing the Rojos of the alleged "survivors" nearby, he breaks into the Baxter family home and sneaks up on Consuelo while she is undressing, informing her first before having her call John into the room. Like the Rojos, they reward him $500 for the information and rush off in an effort to rescue the soldiers before they are killed by the Rojo brothers. Meanwhile, the Stranger has used the absence of armed thugs to break into the Rojo family compound in search of more money. He is surprised by Marisol, a young woman held captive by Ramón, and accidentally knocks her unconscious. He decides to take her to Consuelo Baxter, who again pays the bounty hunter another reward. Ramón is distraught at the loss of Marisol, and arranges to exchange her for Antonio the very next day. However, when Marisol's young son Jesús rushes out to embrace her, he learns from Silvanito that she is held captive by Ramón from her husband Julio and their child. Empathising with the young woman, the Stranger breaks into the safe-house on the outskirts of town where she is being held and guns down the men responsible for guarding her. He reunites Marisol with Julio and their son, and provides them with the money he has recently earned from the Baxter and Rojo families before telling them to flee to the United States. The Rojo brothers are enraged at the betrayal and capture Joe, subjecting him to a brutal interrogation. He manages to escape, however, and believing the Baxters to have assisted him, they set fire to the Baxter family house and gun down any person attempting to flee the flames. When John and Antonio emerge, he begs for his life and exclaims that he and his family will pack their things and leave that very night. Unimpressed, the Rojo brothers gun father and son down side-by-side, to the horror of Consuelo, who curses the brothers before being shot by Esteban Rojo. Category:A Fistful of Dollars characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Baxter family members